the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Kings of the Four Seas
The Dragon Kings of the Four Seas are the ruler of the dragons, and regarded as the most physically powerful dragons among all other dragons, having virtually no equal in terms of fire power. Each one of the four Dragon Kings of the Four Seas is associated to a color and a body of water corresponding to one of the four cardinal directions and natural boundaries of China. The four dragon kings are also the largest of the dragons, having a body length of 350 meters (1148.293 feet), and an incredibly titanic body weight of 1,500,000 tons. Most dragon kings are in fact so large that they can grasp a small mountain in their claws. Like most dragons, the dragon kings are reptilian in nature and possesses a leathery hide, a pair of very large wings on its back, and a long reptilian tail. Although unlike their subordinates, the dragon kings have additional features which most of their race does not. Example being that the dragon kings can have five pairs of slitted eyeballs, a colorful row of patterned scales that stand out among other dragons, more spikes and even four pairs of wings. The dragon kings are one of the most powerful creatures in the world and their ancestor were once the strongest creature in the world and ruled the planet for 60,000 years. All of this clearly indicates a dragon king's abilities are incredibly powerful but unknown to what extent. Besides possessing immense strength, what truly set them apart from most other monsters and smaller dragons, is said to be their "sensitivity", which allows them to sense potential dangers, and has helped them survive mass extinctions. To this day, the dragon kings continue to rule over the entirety of their respective kingdoms. The four dragon kings are also said have a powerful healing factor, superior to those of the vast majority of their race that they rule over. So much so that when a scale is cut off from one of the dragon kings and used properly for medical means it holds powerful regenerative properties. Even though their hides are incredibly thick they can still be injured, however, it remains to be highly difficult to truly kill them due to having the ability to instantly heal and regenerate damaged or lost tissue. Azure Dragon The Azure Dragon or Blue-Green Dragon, is the Dragon King of the east, and of the essence of spring.1 His proper name is Ao Guang, and he is the patron of the East China Sea. Red Dragon The Red Dragon is the Dragon King of the south and of the essence of summer. He is the patron of the South China Sea and his proper name is Ao Qin. White Dragon The White Dragon is the Dragon King of the west and the essence of autumn. He is the patron of Qinghai Lake. Black Dragon The Black Dragon, also called "Dark Dragon" or "Mysterious Dragon", is the Dragon King of the north and the essence of winter. His proper names are Ao Shun or Ao Ming, and his body of water is Lake Baikal. Category:Deity Category:Divine Category:Monster Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:Chinese Category:Group Category:Serpents Category:Dragons Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Ruler Category:Ruling & Principal Deity